The Pressure/Transcript
The Boyfriend Game :: : : So what do you think of my treehouse, girls? : : : : I love what you've done with the bathroom. :: : : Thanks! I went for understated sheets. : : Molly has such a good eye for interior design. : : : : Boring! You think because it's on a tree it's all that. Well, it isn't, it's just as boring as a real house. I mean, what is it you actually do in here, Molly? : : Well, I just hang out, watch the boys... :: : : Lame! You don't watch boys, you kiss them. : : What?! : : Hold on! Don't tell you don't have boyfriends. You do, Molly, right? : : Hmm! Sure I do! You don't know him, though. He's way older and... he's in High School! :: : : Well, my boyfriend is so old that he doesn't have a babysitter! :: : : Well, mine's so old, he stopped wearing braces! :: : : Well, mine is so old that he doesn't even have teeth. :: : : I wish I had a boyfriend. :: : : Did Penny see my stunt? : : Don't tell me you wanna impress those... those... those... perfumed sissies! : : You mean those girls over there? Nah... They wouldn't care about a handsome bachelor, 12 years old, who likes foreign cinema, fine dining, extreme sports and long romantic walks on the beach by moonlight. : : Let's make a pact, right here, right now. Pals before gals! : and : Pals before gals! : : Ok... : : Wait, wait, wait! Let's make a blood pact! :: : : So, your turn to tell us, Masami. Do you have a boyfriend? : : Yeah, he is... it's... it's Darwin! : : Darwin!? : : Yeah, he's great because... he's got legs an, you know... a head. : : Okay. The School The Hallway :: : : Dude, stop it already. :: : : Guys, guys, guys! Enemy at 12 o'clock. No, this way! :: : : There he is. : : Remember, pals before gals. : : : Hello, sweet cheeks. : : WHAT!?! : : Oh, c'mon. He is not your boyfriend, Masami. : : Ha! He so is. Look. Hold my book, boyfriend. : : Mmmm. Okay? : : I'll show you how he likes me at the treehouse. : : I can't believe it. You, you, you... girl-lover! : : It's always the quiet ones. : : She's not my girlfriend! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do!? I know, I'll just run away and hide forever! I'll never forget you, guys! : : That was dramatic. : : Hey, Gumball. : : Hey, Penny. : : Wanna walk me to the canteen? : : Definitely... definitely not, definitely not now, but maybe... later? : : : and : :: : : Ok? See you later! The Cafeteria :: : : Gumball! I'm scared : : Darwin? I thought you ran away forever. : : I got hungry. Oh, no! They're here. What am I gonna do now? : : Don't worry buddy. If you can't see them, they can't see you. Ok, I think we're safe. : and : Hey. : : Yeah, hi. I was just talking about you, boyfriend. Come and sit by me. Oh, c'mon! Don't be shy, sugar lumps, and give me a hug. : : Excuse me. Is... there room... for one more. So, what were we talking about? : : Ha! Well, before you so rudly interrupted us, we were talking about how Darwin is gonna kiss me in the tree house. : : What?! : : Yeah. Because that's what boyfriend and girlfriend do. Come on, boyfriend, let's go somewhere more private. Boyfriend! : : Help... me! : : Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for you. Pals before... Hi, Penny. : : Hey, Gumball. : : Where was I? Oh yeah, Darwin! The Swimming pool : : Darwin! Darwin, where are you? Darwin? Darwin! :: : : Huh? What are you doing here? : : She won't find me down here. She hates getting her hair wet. : : Really? : : Hey, have you seen Darwin around? : : Don't worry buddy, I'm on it. Oh, oh man. Pals before gals! : : Hey Masami, have you seen Gumball anywhere? : : Oh no, I can't do that to Penny. On one hand, I create a diversion to save Darwin, but on the other hand, I splash Penny and look like a... : : What was that? : : I don't know, but it sounded painful. : : Oh, well! See you at the treehouse. : : Darwin! There you are! C'mon, we're going for ice-cream. :: : : Hey! :: : : Hey, dude! Nice bikini! : : Thanks. Oh, Rocky, wait! You've had girlfriends before, right? : : Oh, yeah! Thousands of them! : : And how did you get rid of them? : : Well, usually, I just close my eyes and open my heart, and when I open my eyes again, they're gone... : : What do you mean? : : Well, I guess they don't want me to talk about my feelings... : : So, you mean, openly expressing your emotional turmoil, rather than coming up with a convoluted little scheme. It's so crazy it just might work. The Hallway :: : : Listen, Masami. This is very difficult for me to say. I'm leaving. We've had good times together, but it's just not right for me. I can't help how I feel. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm just not ready for something this amazing. He gets angry to herYou deserve someone better. Now farewell, dear heart. What should I do? : : I don't know. : : Nice work, Romeo. : : Okay, okay. I didn't mean it. Boyfriend joke. Look, I'm laughing. You can stop crying now, please. Please, I'll do anything you want. I'll go to the treehouse. I'll... I'll kiss you. : : Okay, see ya there, sweet lips. : : Oh, man. I am so sorry. : : What did you make me do? WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO?! I have to kiss a girl. I'm going to get married, I don't wanna get married. : : I'm sorry, dude. Don't be like that... : : Not cool, man. NOT COOL! : : Don't worry, buddy, I'll save you! : : How?! You need to have a date to get in that treehouse! : : Yeah, that is true. : : And what happened to "pals before gals"? : : That's cool, I'll find a way to save him. : : You better, cause if you don't, we will. : : Hi, Gumball. The Treehouse :: : : After you, boyfriend. : : Somebody, please, help me. : : What did you say? : : Nothing! I'm climbing. : : Hey, Darwin! : : Oh, no! They got you, too! : : Oh yeah, they got me. It was horrible, ohh. Oh, no, don't drag me in there and kiss me. Hehehe. Oh, well, now that we're here... : : So, girls, where are all of your boyfriends? : : Okay, girls, confession time. My boyfriend's not real. : : So, me and Penny are the only ones with boys to kiss. Darwin? Come on, boyfriend! : : Gumball, do something. : : Just a minute. Hehe. Sorry, I have to save my best friend. : : I'm really glad you came. : : Please, you don't wanna kiss me! I taste like fish! : : Get back here! : : Ahhhh, Gumball! : : Such a beautiful day, Gumball. : : Yeah, but not as beautiful as your antlers. Can you feel the Universe moving around us. : : Uh, yeah, it's more like a swaying motion, actually. : : Let's kiss and remember this for all the eternity. : : Let's kiss, so I can show these losers whose boss. : and : Timber! : : Wow, that was amazing. Kissing Penny was like being run over by a unicorn. : : And kissing Masami wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. : : Bye, Penny. : : See ya later, sugar lumps. : : What fascinating creatures. : : Pals before gals! ::